


It's Disgusting

by buoyantsaturn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, Roman Nico di Angelo, Will literally glows in the dark, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: Nico had just begun to think,maybe the hot blond will have something interesting to add,before his rationality kicked in and changed his line of thought to,filthy Greek, interrupting everyone and wasting my time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello here's the roman demigod!nico au that yall voted for!! i hope you enjoy it!!  
> the title is in reference to disgusting by kesha

The meeting had been going on for a while, and Nico had paid attention to almost none of it. Reyna had insisted he be there on Official Ambassador of Pluto Business, but Nico was pretty sure Reyna was just tired of him running off to gods know where without telling anyone and needed someone else to take the trip across the country with them.

So he’d been picking at the holes in the knees of his skinny jeans, effectively making them a little bit larger by ripping apart threads. He heard his name a couple of times, like when Percy mentioned seeing him in the Labyrinth (he didn’t know why they were talking about that, seeing as he’d helped destroy it), and a few times Reyna or Jason or Frank tried to ask him a specific question.

He’d gone back to picking at his jeans when the door opened suddenly, and there was a flash of foresty colors and a voice saying, “Sorry, sorry, there was an emergency at the infirmary, I hope I didn’t miss anything important.”

The colors and voice belonged to a boy who looked to be around Nico’s age, wearing dark green scrubs that complimented his tan skin. He had golden hair like the sun and eyes that matched the sky. There was a band aid that followed the line of his jaw and a few more spaced out on his arms, and there were freckles  _ everywhere. _ Nico had just begun to think,  _ maybe the hot blond will have something interesting to add, _  before his rationality kicked in and changed his line of thought to,  _ filthy Greek, interrupting everyone and wasting my time. _

He got himself under control, replacing the scowl on his face and glaring back down at the increasingly large holes in his jeans. He couldn’t wait for this meeting to be over.

 

Will couldn’t wait for the meeting to be over. He was usually pretty antsy to get back to the infirmary, even on slow days, but today, he wanted to get that cute boy across the table to stop frowning down at his lap or glaring whenever he caught Will’s eye.

He knew it probably wasn’t smart to start crushing on one of the Romans that would most likely be leaving within the next few hours and might never return to Camp Half Blood, but he couldn’t help thinking the boy attractive. The medium skin and dark hair were one thing, the super form fitting jeans were another, but Will thought that the purple shirt he was wearing looked so good on him that Will couldn’t help but think that maybe orange might be his color, too.

All of that changed when the meeting _actually_ _ended_ (finally) and the cute boy was up and out of his seat faster than the Stolls when they had a prank to plan (which they were probably going to exactly that as soon as they left the Big House). Will overheard Cute Boy trying to convince Reyna and Jason to let him leave, that he had something more important to deal with than the stupid problems the Greeks had ( _ouch, strike one,_  Will thought).

Will wanted to get himself over there before Cute Boy could actually leave, though, so he rushed to Jason’s side, greeting him quickly before introducing himself to Reyna and Cute Boy. “I’m the head medic,” he told them, “so I’m usually down in the infirmary. If either of you ever need something, feel free to come find me, and I’ll help you out as best I can.”

“We don’t need  _ your  _ help,” Cute Boy grumbled to himself, but Will still heard it, and mentally called  _ strike two. _

“Alright, then,” Will said, turning his attention solely to Reyna. “If  _ you _ ever need something, Reyna, I’d be happy to help.”

He made sure to turn back towards the infirmary before Cute Boy started fuming. Will checked with Piper and Leo, making sure he hadn’t missed something super important at the beginning of the meeting, before he heard Jason calling for him.

“Can you come over here for a minute?” he asked, and Will walked toward him. “You’ve checked out the Labyrinth recently, right?”

Will shrugged. He’d gone by the entrance at Zeus’s Fist a couple of times and poked his head in where the doorway supposedly was to see if he could see anything, but he hadn’t had any luck. “A little, not much, but I’ve been talking to Nyssa about it.”

“Do you think you could show Nico where the entrance is?” Jason asked. “Percy and Annabeth have been too busy to check it out themselves, but Nico’s been down there a few times and we’re hoping he might be able to figure out why it’s back.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Will told him. “Would you mind letting Austin and Kayla know I’ll be off the clock for the rest of the day, then, so they don’t start looking for me?”

“Sure, man,” Jason said, slinging an arm around Will’s shoulders and leading him back toward Reyna. “Thanks for doing this. I know the Labyrinth reopening has freaked a bunch of campers out, and I think we need to get it closed back down as soon as possible.

“Hey, Nico, this is Will. He’s gonna show you to the Labyrinth.”

Will was brought face to face with the Cute Boy, who happened to look at Jason with a little bit of shock, before turning a glare on Will. 

“Thank you for doing this,” Reyna told him, drawing Will’s gaze away from Cute-- Nico. “The Labyrinth is just as much a danger to Camp Jupiter and New Rome as it is to your camp, and we really appreciate the two of you working together--” she kicked at Nico’s leg, giving him a higher powered glare than Will was getting “--to try and solve this problem.”

“It’s no problem at all,” Will assured her. “Like I said earlier, happy to help.”

“I’ve found the Labyrinth on my own before,” Nico grumbled, “I don’t need your help to do it again.”

Aaaand  _ strike three, _  he was out of there - or maybe Will was out of there (at least he was going to be, soon, if this kept up).

“Nico,” Jason started with a patronizing tone, crossing his arms, “you need a serious attitude adjustment. You had absolutely no problem on the  _ Argo II, _  and now you’re just acting like a child. Will is trying to help, so the two of you are going to find the entrance to the Labyrinth and see if you can understand why it’s reanimated itself.”

“Yes,  _ dad," _  Nico spit out as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to walk away.

“You are  _ so  _ lucky I’m not Preator anymore!” Jason shouted after him, before turning to Will. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to put up with him if you don’t want to, I can find someone else--”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Will insisted, though he wasn’t sure  _ why _ he said this was fine when it  _ wasn’t. _ “You’ve got enough to deal with, I can babysit for a little while.”

Reyna cracked a smile. “Thank you. Please, don’t let him get lost.”

 

The two of them had gotten pretty deep into the woods without any conversation. Nico had started out walking a few steps ahead of Will, specifically to try and avoid conversation, but after about the fifth time that Will said, “Wrong way,” Nico moved to walk a few paces behind him instead.

Will wasn’t going to let a little physical distance keep him from trying to irritate this boy as much as he possibly could.

“So what’s your problem with Greeks, anyway?” Will asked, turning to face Nico so that he was now walking backwards.

“You’re weak and don’t know how to properly fight,” Nico answered blatantly. “I think this  _ summer camp _ is evidence enough of that.”

“This summer camp full of teenagers that won two wars,” Will shot back, turning back around before he could walk into a tree and give Nico another reason to think the Greeks were dumb.

“One war,” Nico corrected. “You barely survived the second, which ended in a truce.”

Will tried his hardest to think of a comeback, but nothing popped into his mind, so he stuffed his hands into his pockets and kept walking.

“How much farther is the entrance, anyway?” Nico complained. “We’ve walked over a mile, at least. I didn’t think your  _ magic borders _ stretched this wide.”

“Don’t mock something that keeps people alive,” Will growled. “What do you have instead, since you clearly think so highly of your protection system.”

“Hills,” Nico said. “Tunnels, guards.”

“That’s it?”

“Better than strawberry fields.”

Will had to take a couple of deep breaths. “We should’ve been there by now.”

“Didn’t I already say that?”

_ "No,  _ you didn’t,” Will told him, before taking another deep breath. “Did you, at all, see a pile of rocks, about eleven feet high, that we might’ve passed?”

“We’re looking for a pile of rocks?” Nico asked, a little bit disbelieving, and a lot like this was a waste of his time (which to him,  _ it was). _  “That’s the entrance to the Labyrinth? A pile of rocks.”

“Yes, Zeus’s Fist, I could’ve sworn it was--”

“Wait, wait,” Nico cut in. “You’re saying that, out of this whole camp, the only thing named for Zeus that’s  _ not his cabin _ is a pile of rocks in the woods that isn’t even easy to find? We have  _ shrines  _ and  _ temples _ for  _ numerous gods, _  and you have a _pile of rocks_ in the _woods.”_

“You’re  insufferable," Will growled.

“Right back at ya.”

“I think it’s this way,” Will said, starting off in a new direction, so suddenly that Nico had to jog to keep up.

 

The sun was starting to set, which meant that they’d been wandering around for at least a few hours at this point, and Will was getting hungrier and angrier by the minute.

“Just admit it,” Nico taunted, “you’re lost in your own woods. Can’t even find the  _ one thing _ in this gods forsaken place that you named for Zeus, and you’ve successfully  _ wasted my time." _

“There’s nothing keeping you back here,” Will shot back. “Please, feel free to find your way back, I’ll stay out of your way.”

That seemed to shut Nico up for a minute, at least until he noticed that, while the sun had mostly set, there was still quite a bit of light around them.

“Are you  _ glowing?" _

“Shut up,” Will told him, avoiding eye contact.

“I guess it doesn’t matter that I didn’t bring a flashlight,” Nico continued anyway, “since I’ve got a human tiki torch right here.”

Will had had  _ enough. _  He reached out a hand, wrapping a fist in the front of Nico’s t-shirt, and pulled him closer so they were almost nose to nose. “I’ve heard of that shadow shit you can do, so why don’t you get us the hell out of here already?”

“The shadows aren’t strong enough,” Nico spit back. “No thanks to you,  _ sunshine." _

Why couldn’t he just  _ shut up, _  Will wondered, until he realized that he had, and actually, it was almost completely silent around them, and that’s when Will realized that they were  _ kissing. _

His hand loosened on the front of Nico’s t-shirt, but at the same time, a hand tightened itself in Will’s hair. Nico’s hand was tugging on Will’s curls, forcing Will to gasp into the kiss, and his other arm was wrapped tight around Will’s shoulders. The kiss was rough and biting and Will’s arms encircled Nico’s waist, one hand slipping under the edge of Nico’s t-shirt to scratch his nails across the skin of his lower back.

Will had quickly gotten caught up in the kiss, and just like he hadn’t realized it was happening, he also hadn’t realized that he wasn’t really breathing, either, so he was the first to pull away. One look at Nico was all it took for his anger to return full force. He must’ve been standing on his tiptoes, because he seemed a lot taller now than he had been before, and that would also explain why he was still  _ tugging on Will’s neck. _  He was flushed and panting and disheveled and  _ smirking _ and Will couldn’t believe he ever thought this boy was  _ cute _ (he could believe it, actually, because it was true, but he was  _ so angry). _

“You disgust me,” Will told him, finally shoving him away, so hard that Nico’s back connected with a tree.

One of Nico’s hands shot out and grabbed a hold on Will’s t-shirt, pulling him up against him once more, sandwiching himself between Will and the tree. “Right back at ya,” he said before he pulled Will down for another kiss.

It was like this that they were found, not too much later, by Piper and Kayla, one of the few search teams that had gone out looking for them after the first three hours had passed without a word.

“Do you think they know they’re about a mile in the wrong direction?” Kayla asked, quiet enough that Nico and Will wouldn’t be able to hear over the distance.

“I would be surprised if they knew their own names right now,” Piper answered, nodding toward where she’d just seen Will’s hand snake down to grab Nico’s butt.

“Should we,” Kayla started after a short pause, “bring them back to camp?”

“I think we could make this more embarrassing, first,” the other girl said with a smirk. “Let’s go get Jason and Reyna.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Romans leave for a little while, but Nico gets dragged back to Camp Half Blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey eli remember when i said i might not post this well. here it is

A few days after the Romans had returned to their own camp, Kayla found Will laying face down on his bed with his pillow covering his head.

“You alright, Will?” she asked, leaning against the corner post of the bed, and Will groaned loudly in response. “Does this have something to do with the Romans?”

It took about a second longer, but Will groaned again, a little quieter.

“I knew it,” Kayla stated calmly. “You’ve got a crush on that Roman boy I caught you making out with in the woods.”

The pillow was gone in a flash and Will was sitting up faster than Kayla thought he could move. “I do  _ not!” _ he spluttered.

“Then why is it,” Kayla started, “that ever since they went back to New Rome that you’ve been all gloomy?”

Will froze, and just as a blush started creeping into his cheeks, he blurted, “Days are getting shorter! Less sunlight makes me...  _ gloomy." _

“Less sunlight makes us all gloomy, sweety,” Kayla said softly, running her hands through Will’s hair until he batted her hand away. “Maybe if you weren’t so crushed about your little soldier heading back to base, you’d go outside and see that the days  _ aren’t _ getting shorter, because it’s still only June.”

Will huffed, knowing he had been defeated, but placed his feet on the floor, slipping on his flip flops. “Alright.”

“I mean, he seemed pretty interested in you, too,” Kayla assured him. “I’m sure he’ll be back the next time the Romans are called in for a meeting.”

“Kayla,” Will muttered, hoping she would stop soon.

“Ooh, but he’s the one with the freaky shadow stuff, right?” she exclaimed. “Maybe you’ll see him even sooner than you think!”

“Kayla,” Will said a little louder, shuffling toward the cabin door.

“Keep your hopes up, bro, he’ll come around. Just remember to use protection when the time comes!”

“Kayla!” Will snapped, but she had pushed him out the door and onto the grass in front of the cabin.

Outside, seemingly waiting for him, were Jason, Piper, and Nico (who looked like he’d rather be anywhere else, but Will knew he wouldn’t be able to get far with Jason and Piper practically restraining him).

“Will,” Piper greeted happily, “Kayla told us that you’ve been a little gloomy, lately.”

Nico’s eyes flickered up to Will’s for half a second as if to see whether or not Will really was a little gloomy, but looked back down at his shoes as soon as he noticed that Will looked fine (and he hated that he meant in more ways that one).

“I have not,” Will told her, but Jason spoke over him: “Nico here has also been acting a little down recently.”

It was Will’s turn to flick his eyes over to Nico, who said, “I haven’t been acting any more down than usual and you know that.”

“So we thought,” Piper said, voice picking up to make sure she was heard over Nico, “Nico’s a little down, you’re a little gloomy, misery loves company, and here we are!”

“Nico’s been wanting to ask you out for a little while now, too,” Jason said, and Nico’s face turned pink as he muttered,  _ no I haven’t, _  but Jason continued over him. “And since the two of you seemed to really hit it off last time--” it was Will’s turn to blush now “--we didn’t think it would be a problem.”

“So here you go!” Piper said, and her and Jason shoved Nico forward before they started backing away. “Have fun! Be safe!”

“Use protection!” Jason shouted, and then they were running off.

“First Kayla, now Jason,” Will muttered to himself, but his focus was brought back to the matter at hand when Nico said, loud and clear, “I never said I wanted to ask you out.”

“Does that mean you don’t want to now?”

“I...” Nico paused, finally looking up at Will. “...never said that, either.”

“Well.” Will started walking, placing a hand on the small of Nico’s back to make sure he was coming with. “I wasn’t exactly looking for a significant other, to be honest.”

“What about a significant annoyance?” Nico asked quietly, glancing up at Will through his eyelashes.

Will grinned down at him. “I’d love one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! come talk to me @buoyantsaturn on tumblr!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two boys, sneaking into hades cabin, definitely not 5 feet apart from each other bc theyre both gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last one i promise

The Romans were all told that whenever they needed to stay overnight, whatever the reason, they were allowed to find a bunk in the cabin belonging to their parent’s Greek counterpart. This, of course, meant that the cabins were occasionally more crowded, but also that Nico and Hazel had the Hades cabin all to themselves.

Nico, thinking that he was being sneaky, always did his best to go to Camp Half Blood when he knew that Hazel would still be in Rome, if only to be able to sneak a certain someone into his cabin after lights out.

He thought they were sneaky, at least, but much like during the battle between their two camps, Will hadn’t done the best job being discreet. 

It just so happened that, while Will had been creeping over to the Hades Cabin, a certain daughter of Aphrodite had been making her way to the Zeus Cabin at the same time, and saw a (literally glowing) mop of blond hair not so subtly entering the Hades Cabin  _ well past _ lights out.

Piper had never been more proud of her matchmaking skills, and decided that in the morning, her and Jason might take a little walk and check in on her investment.

Of course, when they arrived the next morning, Piper saw that her investment had been going much better than she’d been anticipating.

The two boys -  _ shirtless  _ boys, at least, though Piper could distinctly see at least one pair of jeans half-kicked under the bed from where she was standing in the doorway - were still asleep, curling around each other under the blankets. Nico was practically on top of Will, using Will’s shoulder as a pillow, and Will’s nose was buried in Nico’s hair.

Will sighed, and his arms tightened around Nico, and Jason elbowed Piper gently. “C’mon, we can embarrass them later,” he whispered, and they left the cabin.

 

Nico shifted in his sleep, pulling himself completely on top of Will and effectively waking his significant other with the added weight. 

Will’s arms fell from around Nico when he woke, stretching as best he could while trying not to move the smaller boy laying on top of him. He didn’t succeed, and actually almost knocked Nico off the bed completely when he breathed a little too deeply. As soon as Will felt Nico slipping, his arms wound back around around him, too tight, probably, because Nico woke up at the touch.

Nico planted his hands on the mattress on either side of Will, tipping his chin up to rest on Will’s chest as he glared up at him.

“I thought we were passed the angry looks,” Will said, voice gravelly from sleep.

Nico huffed, tucking his head into the crook of Will’s neck, cold nose poking against Will’s collarbone. “You woke me up,” Nico grumbled.

“We might’ve missed breakfast if I hadn’t,” Will told him, slowly running his fingers down Nico’s spine.

Nico groaned, but pushed himself up so that he was looking down at Will for once. Will grinned up at him, slipping his arms around toward Nico’s face, brushing his thumbs along Nico’s cheeks. 

Nico puffed out his cheeks when Will’s thumbs lingered, bursting a laugh from the blond. Will pulled him down for a kiss, holding him there until Nico’s arms finally relaxed and he fell back onto Will’s chest.

“I could miss breakfast,” Will muttered against Nico’s lips.

Nico pulled back enough that he could see Will’s eyes. “But breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” he said, feigning seriousness.

Will laughed again, wrapping an arm around Nico’s ribs and pulling him down once more, before flipping them and winding up on top.

“I’m not hungry anyway,” Nico told him, threading his fingers into Will’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! i'm on tumblr @buoyantsaturn

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! let me know what u thought, and i'll be working on headcanon prompt fics again soon!!


End file.
